Your smile belongs to me
by madel5566
Summary: A oneshot, Kamio x Atobe BeKamiIt's sheer torture, to be Atobe Keigo's boyfriend...Warning, shounenai.


Characters: Fudomine and Hyotei, Atobe Keigo and Kamio Akira (Bekami)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (no matter how hard I daydream about it, it is reality). sniff

**NOTE**: This is my second fanfic on shounen-ai, a one-shot. Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my best subject, so I'll try my best.Very sorry with my slow updates, recently the school has been giving us lots of projects and there are exams as well. Also, I not feeling well recently and...(embarrassed to say)slept through the day after eating my medicine (it is making me dizzy...). So, gomenasai minna-san, As this Bekami fic is shorter to write than the other two, I'll finished this first. Enjoy it, I really do hope you do... (o) . (o);;

This is kamio's reflections...on him, Atobe and their relationship...and abit more. Well, lots more..._**Also, there are quite a few different POVs in the stories, take note ne?**_

PLS HELP ME TO SPOT ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES. I'll love ya for it, really.

'._abc_.' thoughts

".abc." talking

'.**_abc_**.' emphasis

**SMILE FOR ME...**

Sometimes, like now, Kamio Akira thinks why did he actually agreed on this relationship. It was sheer torture, to be Atobe Keigo's boyfriend.

Atobe Keigo is a nacarssist, egolistic, arrogant, spolit and pampered prince of Hyotei Gakuen. Kamio Akira is a hot-tempered, strong headed and poor vice-captain of Fudomine Chuu.

Really, what have they got to do with each other anyway? They **_ar__e_** from rival schools, in different districts, so diferent characters and it seemed crazy how these two people can come together (well, not really...but that's not the point.)

Well, it all started with Atobe. He was the one who asked him out on a date first. **_Why_** did Kamio agree, he didn't know. Did he actually love, or even liked the egolistic, pampered prince of Hyotei, that he agreed? Or is it because of the dare? Yes, you heard me correctly, _**the**_ Atobe Keigo had actually **_dared_** **_the_** Kamio Akira to go on a date with him (well, you can actually guess that huh?). Well, Kamio had agreed, or this story can't go on (his can't lose attitude...Geez!).

* * *

It was actually a very fine sunny day. A fine day to go out with your best friends, a fine day to eat a burger and surp on a nice cold coke, and, a fine day to play tennis at the neighbourhood tennis courts. Nothing would go wrong on that day, and nothing had. In fact, he had been very lucky. His neighbour had gave him some blueberry pies that morning, he had won a new iPod nano from the lucky draw at the burger joint and Ibu Shinji and Tachibana Keppei had agreed to go out with him to play tennis at the neighbourhood tennis courts. His captain hardly came to the neighboorhood courts to play tennis with them, so it must be a very lucky day Kamio had thought. 

As he stepped onto the neighbourhood courts, he thought his luck must have been used up for that day ( luck can be used up?). There he was, the Atobe Keigo, sitting on the side benches, with some of his teammates there. Oshitari was reading an Engliah book titled "The Five People You'll Meet in Heaven" while Gakuto was eating chips beside him, occasionally poking his nose into the book. Shishido was balancing his tennis racket on one finger while chatting away with Ohtori. Wakashi wasn't there as he got his martial arts class. Jirou was sleeping on the bench, Taki was listening to a walkman, Kabaji was behind Atobe and Atobe was just sitting there gracefully, talking on his handphone. That's what you see if you are an Prince of Tennis fan. What's in Kamio's point of view?

** KAMIO'S POV**

_'There's a guy with long, blue hair is reading some sort of English book entitled...__**something. **How would I know what is that book's title? I bet he soesn't even know what's he's reading. Hmph. Another red hair guy is bouncing away beside him eating chips. Hmm...they are doubles partner aren't they? What's their name again? Argh, who cares what they are called?'_

_'That guy with the blue hat...I've seen him somewhere before. Hmm...Ah! He's the guy Tachibana buchou beat within 10 minutes right?He looks different...oh right, his hair is cut short. The silver hair boy beside him...is so tall.What do youngsters eat nowadays...but that's beside the point. And why am I sounding like Shinji?'_

_'That guy is sleeping away on the bench. He's the person who beat Fuji Yuuta in 15 minutes right? Heard of him, but it's not my problem anyway. He's always sleeping, won't he get headaches? I never seen that guy before...who's he?(_Referring to Taki_) But nice walkman. I wanted that model last time, but I prefer ipods.'_

_'Wait a minute! These guy's uniform! They are from Hyotei! (_Looks closely and realised..._) I'm correct! That arrogant ass is sitting there talking on the phone. I want to challenge him and show him who's the best! Oh yea, the way how he sits is so...beautiful and sexy that it makes me want to...'_

_"**WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? PULL YOUSELF TOGETHER KAMIO AKIRA!**_" and he spoke out the last sentence aloud.

**NORMAL POV**

Back to reality and normal POV. Kamio Akira did a very stupid thing, he spoke out his last thought aloud. Well, it was stupid as he caught all the Hyotei tennis regulars' attention, and _**unfortunately**_ Atobe Keigo's attention. Right timing, Atobe just hung up before he heard a loud screaming across the courts near the steps. Switch POV.

**ATOBE'S POV**

_A-n? Who's the idiot screaming over there? Oh, it's the red-head Kamio-kun. Sigh. He's quite nice actually, fiery temper and enough confidence that makes me just want to claim him mine. A bit skinny for my taste but I see that can be change. Hmph._

**NORMAL POV**

"Time to have some fun ne, Kabaji?" smirks Atobe.

"Usu."

Atobe walked over eleglantly and somehow, for some kind of reason, Kamio **_blushed_**, a red flush creeping across his cheeks could be seen quite clearly. '_A-n? **The** Kamio can actually blush? Hmm...kawaii ne?_' Atobe thought as he smirks again.

"Ne, Kamio-kun,"Atobe purred as he inched towards Kamio, making his face the same colour of his hair. This aroused the regulars' attention. Although they could not really see what's happening over there clearly, but they could make out some of it, most likely a comfrontation between the two. They wanted to move over but...sometimes it is not too good to provoke Atobe...(sweatdrops)

"D-don't start it with me Atobe! How come you remembered my name suddenly? What do you want?" asked Kamio out of panic, as he try to escape for Atobe. Atobe's smirk became wider as he inched nearer.

"A-n? Kamio-kun, are you feeling alright? You're turning red."Atobe teased.

"A-am not!" argued Kamio.

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No! I said no means no!"

"Yes, Ore-sama says yes means yes," said Atobe, and continued,"and if you're alright and your face is a shade of red meantthat you're blushing. In other words, you like me." Well, poor Kamio had a shock. He didn't expect that to come out suddenly, out of nowhere for no particular reason.

"If what I said was true," said Atobe and he wrapped his arms around Kamio, "would you care to become my boyfriend?" Kamio was speechless...for a split second before he start to say a long chain of words no one understand.

"Whatdidyousaydon'tflatteryourselfAtobeKeigoyouarefreakingmeoutandIdon'tlikeitanddon'ywrapyourarmsaroundmeandleavemealoneandIdon'tlikeyousoyou canbuzzoffandwhatthehellareyoudoinghereinthecourts? mumbled Kamio, his face a deep shade of scarlet. Atobe smirk (again...he's beginning to become Oshitari...) as he pulled Kamio closer to him and sealed lips with him. 

"!" Kamio was shocked and unable to speak but he felt that it was...quite nice in a way. Nice and comfortable, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the whole process. Atobe broke off the kiss (and the lot of Hyotei regulars were shocked while some whistled), his hands still around Kamio. "W-w-who said that you can kiss me?"muttered a flushed Kamio.

"So?" asked Atobe, arching one of his eyebrows up.

"I-I-" Kamio started and Atobe broke him off.

"Are you backing out?" dared Atobe.

"N-no! I'll show you!" Kamio said as he locked lips with Atobe, again. And that's how the whole thing started, and Kamio and Atobe officially become a pair.

* * *

Kamio smiled as he recapped what happened. _'Sometimes it was torture to be with him, like now but sometimes he gives me good memories._' Kamio thought. Waiting for Atobe outside Hyotei Gakuen for their date on a extremely cold Sunday morning (it's winter, guys) in only a long sleeved shirt and jeans with a scarf and his bag, his cold hands holding an ipod nano almost out of battery, was sheer torture. 

"Oi! What are you doing over there? Let's go." Kamio heard behind him, the familiar egolistic tone of Atobe Keigo as he turned around. Atobe's standing there with his branded long sleeves shirt with black pants in a long overcoat, he looks completely dashing. He walked over and planted a small kiss on Kamio's chapped lips, and gave him a smile. It's not a smirk when Atobe's planning something, not a egolistic smile when he wins a match, not the polite smile that he gave to his fangirls, but a gentle, small smile. A smile that is gentle and sincere, that only he, Kamio Akira, Atobe's official boyfriend, knows. Kamio blushed, and followed Atobe towards his limo. It was sheer torture to be Atobe's boyfriend, but sometimes it is rewarding.

* * *

End of this one-shot! hope you guys like it! R & R please! All types of reviews welcome, constructive comments, flames, whatever! 

Sometimes I will post something about my fics in my blog, so do visit it if you have the time: http/madel5566. you minna-san.


End file.
